Silent Songs
by Arde Liliruca
Summary: Sona, The Maven of The Strings encounters strange experiences and new friends.


Silent Songs

The Demacian Royal Concert Hall was silent, all members of the audience stunned, eyes watery and mouths agape. A cascade of applause and cheers rained down upon Sona, the Maven of the Strings. She gave a short bow before floating away, instrument suspended before her. Congratulations and head nods were exchanged between the hall staff and sona respectively, as she moved into her changing room. She sat on her couch, caressing her instrument. Though she could not speak, this was the only thing to truly hear her voice. During her time on the Rift, her mind is connected to a summoner but it was all so...clinical. Professional. To her instrument, she spoke her passions, fears, and dreams with her slender fingers and it sang them for all to hear. A rhythmic knock came from her door, then a fox girl. Ahri and Sona had always been on friendly terms. Ahri loved to talk and Sona had grown used to listening.

"Sona! Fantastic as always, you really had them caught up in your song, I think some of them are still clapping…" She speculated poking her head back into the hall picking up the faint clapping of one fan. "...Anyways, guess what I found!" She said plopping down next to Sona. Sona nodded in her direction, noting for her to continue. "Exactly! I managed to intercept some of that fan mail you hate so much!" She announced holding up a sack of mail. Sona tilted her head, eyes squinting at Ahri. "Why? Because it's so much fun to read. And the fan mail I get is a lot more...graphic. Yours is way more fun to read!" She said nuzzling up to Sona. "C'mon, you know you enjoy it too." She teased nudging Sona's arm. Sona shrugged, knowing well enough by now nothing is going to really stop her friend.

Ahri cleared her throat "Dear Sona, dearest Sona

Since the first moment I heard you play, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Your hair, blue as the midday sky, fading into that golden yellow. Your skin, perfect and pale, like polished Ivory. Your eyes...blah blah blah...please be mine.

With love eternal, some fool.

Ahri giggled heartily, even drawing out a smile from Sona. "You know they're all like this right? Some are pretty good but wow do you attract some sappy love notes. Well, barring anymore sappy notes, want to go somewhere? I know how stressed out you get during a performance." She asked. Sona had only ever returned home after her proformences. Everyone knows how the Demacian forests seemed like they were straight out of a fairy tale, though Sona had never had the time or drive to go out, but being with Ahri made her feel more energetic. She grabbed a nearby map, pointing at the forest outside of the gates of Demacia. Ahri looked at the map, then Sona. "The woods? I never really thought of you as outdoorsy. Well, I've already seen enough of Demacia, plus the Prince keeps hitting on me. Let's go." She said grabbing Sonas' hand, leading her out of the concert hall.

The forest lived up to the reviews. The soft patter of water on river pebbles, the song of forest birds, and the rustling of leaves. Sona added to this symphony with the soft strumming of strings. Playing in tempo with the song of the birds and the rustling leaves, she serenaded a group of rabbits, squirrels, and chipmunk. Ahri sat back to back with her friend on a large smooth stone. "You sure you're not a princess or something?" Ahri said softly. Sona smiled, shaking her head from side to side. "Well, princess or not, you really are something. One of these days we'll have to lane together." She sighed out, relaxing even further. Slowly, a new sound was introduced. Chimes. Then whispers from tiny voices. Sona slowed her playing, quieting herself. She saw small golden beings, running in a pack. They were followed by Bard, who seemed to be bring the small creatures out of thin air. She continued playing, timidly. She had seen Bard a few times, never exchanging so much as a nod however. She took a hand from her instrument, waving at him and shooting a nervous smile. The emblem that made up his face spun slowly, the two glowing divots usually situated at the top were now on bottom. His instrument, the alien looking horn with a large orb sat in the mouth began to hum and sing. His "face" spun again, returning to it's usual position. He brought the mouthpiece to the lowest divot, a low, harmonious tone ringing out. The sound was...otherworldly. The small beings that surrounded him danced happily, occasionally whispering. Sona was confused to say the least, but she could see his was playing music of some kind. She continued strumming her instrument, allowing Bard to lead the duet. From fast to slow, to soft then booming, the two silent players danced a dance of sound, waltzing through each other's notes. Sona felt...connected. As she thought about it, she saw how similar the two of them were. Silence and song were their trades and way of living. As suddenly as he'd come, Bard began to wander away, still playing, the little golden beings following their leader. The chimes and horn softened before dissipating. Her own strumming came to a slow, almost sad end. Ahri stirred awake, feeling the change of her friends mood. "Mmmm...what happened? You stopped playing?" She asked stretching and yawning. Sona didn't move, still staring off into the forest. "Sona? Are you okay?" She said spinning around to face her friend. Sona was broken from her trance, giving a reassuring smile and nodding her head up and down. "...Okay...I thought I heard some horns...Guess I was just dreaming. You sure you're okay?" She asked again setting her hand on Sonas'. Sona nodded again, giving a light hug to Ahri. Ahri returned the hug with more force, snuggling Sona extra tight. Sona smiled wider, patting Ahri's back as if tapping out. "Well if you're sure. Come on, let's head home, it's getting late." She said hopping off of the rock. Sona followed, looking back into the forest one last time.


End file.
